


Something Borrowed & Something Blue

by thegaynerd



Category: Doctor Who, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: An alternative universe where Nicole Haught is the Doctor. After crash landing in a strange place she meets the Earp sisters who are always up for crazy adventures through space and time. And maybe, just maybe, she finds more in Waverly Earp than a companion.A Wynonna Earp and Doctor Who crossover that nobody asked for!





	1. Crash Landing (sorry about the barn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you beautiful people!
> 
> So as you could all probably tell from my previous fics I'm a massive Wynonna Earp and Wayhaught fan, what you won't know is that I'm also a huge fan of Doctor Who. So with a little help from a dream I had and some encouragement from my friend (and Beta) bootsncatz this crossover fic was born! 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to boots for doing the Beta duties! You can find her on;  
> @bootsncatz (Twitter) 
> 
> Anyway, enough stalling.. I hope you all enjoy it!

The Tardis filled with a bright gold light, engulfing everything until it was all that could be seen. The Doctor hunched over grabbing his stomach before snapping back up, arms outstretched, head back. The light consuming his body before shooting out of his arms and head. Features morphing, his hair growing to just above shoulder length, before collapsing on the floor of the control room. 

 

The Doctor patted at her chest feeling breasts beneath her palms. “Oh.. they're new,” she muttered cupping them and squeezing lightly. “Ah, la la la. That's high. Definitely female… and still British!” she nodded to herself in silent celebration.

 

No matter how many times this had happened before the gallifreyan always felt the same excitement when checking over a new shell. Looking down at long slim fingers, she wiggled them before jumping up onto her feet in one swift movement, the Doctor hopped down from the main platform around the heart of the Tardis and began pulling out different alien artifacts throwing them carelessly behind her. 

 

“I wondered where that went...” she muttered throwing the pocket watch over her shoulder.

 

“Bingo!” she called out laying her hands on the mirror. “Alright then, lady, let's get a good look at ya!” 

 

Pulling the mirror up and resting it on the base of the column so she could see her new face. Opening her mouth to reveal white teeth, resting them together and pulling her lips up the Doctor turned her face left to right in examination. Then running long fingers through her hair, “Ginger? Finally!” the Time Lord said gleefully. Her hands moved to her face, fingers massaging the skin and cheekbones beneath them, “Easy on the eyes.” The Doctor smiled to herself. Noticing the indents of dimples she poked them with her index fingers. 

 

The redhead doubled over clutching at her ribs for a moment before straightening back up holding her head high, she opened her mouth as a cloud of gold puffed out and evaporated into the room. 

 

Suddenly knocked over with the force of some kind of impact the Doctor tried to steady her tall frame finally taking in the room around her. Realising her Tardis had definitely seen better days. The center console above her sparked in several places. The doctor quickly jumped to her feet running up the stairs to the upper platform again, using the rails to steady herself. “Did the nasty Doctor hurt you, sexy?” she asked her Tardis, pouting her lips. 

 

Finally reaching the main console she began pressing what appeared to be random buttons in sequence before pulling the gear stick down. The Tardis jolted sending the redhead flying onto the floor. 

 

“Come on old girl, can't do this by myself.”

 

Scrambling to her feet she made her way towards the door. After the third time of being knocked over the redhead decided to crawl the rest of the distance. Pulling herself up to her knees she grabbed for the door opening it quickly, bracing arms against either side of the frame. White covered the ground below, as far as her eyes could stretch. Snow...lots and lots of snow. The ground was approaching quickly, the building below growing bigger with each passing second the redhead slammed the door shut scurrying back as quickly as she could grabbing the stair rail, wrapping her arms around it bracing for impact. 

 

Pulling herself up to the open door of the blue police box, that lay on its side, the redhead hooked her arms over the side to hold herself up. Legs dangling into the empty space below her until feet found support on one of the large beams that ran up the inner wall. The Doctor hooked a leg over the door frame and pulled herself over hopping onto the cushion of snow beneath her. 

 

The cold air hit her immediately, throwing arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. “Shit,” the redhead shivered, pausing in surprise. “This one's a potty mouth,” she smiled to herself. 

 

The doctor crouched down and stuck her index finger through the snow, going up passed her wrist, until she found the earth. Popping her finger in her mouth to taste it, she slapped her mouth around, rolling her tongue and hummed to herself. Earth...maybe Canada? The redhead licked her finger. Definitely Canada. 

 

Brown eyes scanned the area around her falling on miles and miles of white scenery, the only civilisation was a small house a mere 100 feet from where she stood. Turning to look at the damage to the police box the Doctor noticed wooden ruins beneath it. That's not good. Patting the far too big jacket that hung loosely around her frame her hands searching. Feeling the familiar shape of her sonic in the inside pocket. 

 

Reaching for it the Doctor slumped when she took in the sight of her sonic screwdriver nearly snapped in two. With a heavy sigh she put it back. Not that it would have done much good against the ruined barn but it was always handy to have around. Especially considering the Doctor had a habit of finding trouble wherever she travelled.

 

“Who are you?” came a small voice from behind. 

 

Spinning on the spot the Doctor popped a dimpled smile at the short brunette woman who'd managed to sneak up on her. 

 

“I'm the-”

 

The redhead was cut off by the sound of a gunshot echoing through the open air. 

 

“I really hate guns,” she muttered under her breath. The brunette apparently catching it and raising an eyebrow at her in response. The Doctor watched a taller brunette stomp across the yard, a revolver with a long barrel pointed at her.

 

“Who the fuck are you? And what have you done to my barn?!” the taller woman shouted as she got closer. 

 

Raising her hands above her head the redhead flashed a smile that was all teeth and dimples. “Who am I? Well now, that is a question,” she pondered on it for a moment, her face turning serious taking in the gun pointed at her again. “Do you mind?” she asked flicking an index finger of her still raised hands at the revolver. 

 

The taller brunette stepped forward again, pressing the gun to the Doctor’s chest. 

 

“Answer, the question.” 

 

The Time Lord let out a long slightly irritated sigh, “What is it with you humans and your guns?”

 

“Start talking, Red,” the barrel pressed harder into her chest. 

 

“I really wish you wouldn't, this one's very new,” the redhead eyed the gun and continued, “Okay, fine. I'm the Doctor. And you are?”

 

The two women stood looking at the gallifreyan with furrowed brows, their confusion obvious. 

 

“Doctor who?” the older woman asked. 

 

“I love when they ask that,” the redhead said in excitement to the shorter woman wiggling her eyebrows. Earning a giggle. 

 

The Doctor collapsed to her knees clutching her abdomen in pain, another gold cloud leaving her mouth. The small brunette rushed to her side in an instant, arm around the redheads shoulders. 

 

“Waverly, get back!” 

 

Ignoring the other woman's instruction the younger brunette helped the Time Lord to her feet. 

 

“Come on, Wynonna, don't you think if she was going to do something by now she'd have done it already?” she questioned. 

 

“Waverly, huh? A pretty name for a pretty face,” The Doctor said through gritted teeth, the pain not quite subsided. 

 

The younger brunette blushed, a shy smile pulling at her lips. 

 

“What so a woman just drops out of the sky in a blue police box, talking in riddles and I'm supposed to just trust her?!” the taller woman asked in disbelief, half raising her gun again. 

 

The redhead looked at the older woman examining her. “I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey,” she smiled. 

 

Laughter erupted from the older woman as she doubled over, her gunless hand slapping her thigh. 

 

“What's so funny?” the Doctor asked a little offended.

 

“Ignore her. My names Waverly,” pink dusted the younger woman's cheeks again. “Waverly Earp and the idiot with the gun is my sister, Wynonna.” She paused, questions burning in her hazel eyes. “Is your name really the Doctor?” Waverly asked curiously. 

 

“It's not my real name...more of an...alias I chose, but you can call meee...” the redhead chewed her lip, rolling her tongue around in her mouth. “Nicole? Yes, I like that. I'm Nicole," she nodded finally. 

 

“Are you drunk?” Wynonna asked after her laughter died out. 

 

“No,” Nicole wrinkled her nose recalling a particularly wild night with Tiberius, the Roman emperor. Although she wore a different face then. “It makes my head all fuzzy,” she finished, wiggling her fingers towards her head. 

 

“Just mad then?” 

 

“Some have referred to me as the madman in a box,” the redhead mumbled lost in thought. 

 

Waverly and Wynonna exchanged confused looks before looking back at the Doctor with blank expressions. 

 

Nicole let out a heavy sigh. She had a feeling this was going to go round in circles, never understanding why people had such a hard time grasping such a simple concept. A light bulb flicked on in her head, she smiled and clicked her fingers. The doors to the Tardis slammed shut. The blue box started phasing in and out with a vworp vworp sound echoing around them. 

 

The Earp sisters jumped back in surprise.

 

“I really hope this works...she's still mad at me,” the redhead mumbled holding her breath. 

 

_ Vworp vworp.  _

 

The Doctor grinned proudly as the Tardis disappeared. Waverly and Wynonna blinking, their mouths dropped open in shock as they looked at the now empty space where the blue box had been. 

 

Waverly was the first to find her words and break the silence, her curious mind apparently getting the better of her. “Wha-what was that?” 

 

Nicole took a step back to where the police box had just been led on its side. “If you stand right about...” the Doctor shifted to the left a little and took a small step back, “.,.here, you should find out in about, oh I don't know, four seconds?” she finished, lifting her arm and looking at a watch that wasn't there. 

 

Waverly walked cautiously towards the redhead, followed soon after by Wynonna, tightening her hold on her gun. 

 

A few seconds ticked by then the same noise as before filled their ears as the Tardis began to materialize around them. Nicole rocked on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

 

“Here comes the good part,” Nicole winked at Waverly. 

 

The Doctor watched the Earp sister's eyes go wide and their jaws go slack in that amazed expression she never tired seeing. 

 

“This way,” she instructed hopping into a half run up the steps, leaning over the railing when she realised no one had followed. 

 

“It-it's.. bigger, on the inside..?” Wynonna said in confused amazement. 

 

“It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain… it's basically-” Nicole started, she really did love this bit.   
  


“It's another dimension,” Waverly interrupted with a proud smile.

 

“What?” Nicole asked in a disappointed tone. 

 

“I watch a lot of science fiction shows,” Waverly shrugged, walking up the steps to join Nicole. Trying to fight the smug smile that was pulling at her lips. 

 

“But...”

 

The older Earp burst out laughing and turned to make her way to the other two, her shocked expression replaced with one of pride at her sister. “Okay, so you're an alien. Why do you look like us? I thought aliens were little green men with antlers or whatever?” Wynonna asked

 

“I think you mean antenna, Wy,” Waverly offered, leaning around Nicole to look at her sister. 

 

“Right,” the older woman confirmed clicking her middle finger and thumb together, pointing at Waverly. “Green men with antenna,” Wynonna nodded.

 

“That's racist,” the Doctor sulked, “and actually a little sexist too...” huffing like a child who'd had their toy taken away she continued, “besides... _ you  _ look like us, Time Lord's came first.”

  
“So how old are you?” Waverly asked, intrigued but not the least bit overwhelmed like Nicole had hoped. 

 

“A lot older than I look,” the Doctor smirked crossing her feet and leaning against the railing. 

 

“And what was that before? When you collapsed...is that normal?” the brunette fired. 

 

Nicole's eyes lit up, her disappointment forgotten, “Normal? Yes and no. I'm regenerating. New face, new person...look,” the Doctor said pulling her jacket open and tilting her chin up, moving her face from side to side. 

 

“Regenerating? What's that?” Waverly's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

 

The redhead turned on her heel and stepped over to the centre console pulling a small screen round to face them by the handles either side. “I'm glad you asked, Waverly,” she praised the younger Earp typing away at the keyboard underneath the screen. “This-” Nicole hit the keyboard one last time with an exaggerated tap of her finger, “-is me. You see here how all my cells are-”

 

“Rewriting themselves?” Waverly finished. 

 

“Yes!” Nicole replied, a proud and impressed look on her face. “You're a smart one, I like that,” the Doctor praised again, a dimpled smile on her face, nudging the brunette lightly with her body. 

 

Waverly blushed, her whole face turning pink up to the tips of her ears, dipping her head down, a shy grin spreading across her lips. Nicole couldn't help but be fascinated by the human, looking at the youngest Earp with intrigue.  

 

Wynonna cleared her throat behind them, snapping the two from their gaze. 

 

“Yes, well. It means that I can't die...strictly speaking. If I'm mortally wounded my old body dies and I get a new one. Like this one,” the Doctor said patting her chest. Nicole's face suddenly turned serious as she carried on explaining, “But, if I'm wounded, shall we say, shot with a revolver-” the redhead shot a pointed looked at Wynonna who half raised her hands, palm out, “-while my body is still regenerating, then there's no coming back for me. I die.” She finished, letting her sentence trail off, losing herself in thought. 

 

“In my defense you did literally drop out of the sky and smash my barn with your box,” Wynonna said, bringing Nicole back. 

 

“She's called the Tardis,” the Doctor corrected, pointing a finger up.

 

“A what now?” Wynonna asked raising an eyebrow like the redhead was a crazy person. 

 

“A Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimension In Space,” the redhead explained noticing that everything she had just said went straight over Wynonna's head. Waverly on the other hand was hanging on every word.

 

“We ran away together didn't we old girl?” Nicole cooed in adoration, stroking the console. “Oh! That reminds me,” the Doctor said to herself, eyes popping. 

 

She pressed a button next to her hand, a small circular hole opening up on the dash. Reaching into her jacket pocket Nicole pulled her broken screwdriver out and placed it in the hole, watching it close again. 

 

“So you said you were a...Time Lord? Does that mean that this,” Waverly held her arms out gesturing to the room around them, “is your...time machine?” she asked. 

 

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” Nicole shouted, bopping Waverly on the nose with her finger. 

 

“I'm a Ravenclaw” Waverly corrected her.

 

“Of course you are,” the redhead smiled, “I helped name them you know.”

 

“What?”

 

“The Hogwarts houses, me and Jo, brainstorming over tea and scones. It was all very British,” the Doctor said shaking her head and smiling. 

 

“Anyway! I digress,” the Doctor said, letting her words trail off. “Would you and your sister like to see what my baby can do?” 

 

Waverly's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, while Wynonna wore a more skeptical look before the two nodded in agreement. 

 

“Fantastic! So my question to you is this, with any point in time and space, the whole universe at your fingertips, where would the Earps like to go?” Nicole asked curiously, eager to start a new adventure. 

 

“The O.K. Corral.”

 

“Ancient Greece.” 

 

The two sisters spoke at the same time, voices drowning the other out.

 

Nicole laughed at the Earp's, noting Wynonna's sudden enthusiasm with the possibility of a trip to ancient Greece on her mind. 

 

Waverly and Wynonna looked at one another as if having a silent conversation. Waverly pouted at her sister and mouthed a please. The older brunette stood firm for a few moments before her shoulders slumped. 

 

“Fine, baby girl, let's go see the great Wyatt Earp in action,” Wynonna relented. Waverly bounced in place, squealing in excitement, biting the knuckle of her index finger. 

 

“Wyatt Earp? A relation of yours?” Nicole asked, joining their conversation. 

 

“Our great, great Granddaddy,” Waverly smiled. Wynonna simply rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm, a small smirk quirking her lips. 

 

“Okay then! Let's go see your family in action!” the Doctor said already pushing buttons on the dash. “Hold tight,” she beamed pulling a lever down. 

 

The Tardis sprung to life with a vworp before it cut out, sounding like a failing engine. The time machine shook and juddered, going silent again. 

 

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion. She typed at the keyboard again and looked back at the screen. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Wynonna slapping a hand against her shoulder, jolting her forward a little. 

 

“Well, nerds, this has been...eye opening..,but if you're done playing make believe, I've got a bottle of whiskey with my name on it,” Wynonna said heading for the door. 

 

“No, Wynonna, wait!” Nicole called after her, holding an arm out. “We've moved but-” the redhead cut herself off, attention going back to the screen, “-we're just...same place...different location,” she mumbled. 

 

Nicole took off to the door in a sprint, opening it she poked her head out to get a better look at their surroundings. Stretched out in front of her was a very large open warehouse. She watched as soldiers marched passed, a forklift driving around in the distance transporting a large wooden box. Slipping back into the Tardis and closing the door behind her she turned to face the Earp sisters with a concerned expression. 

 

“Don't freak out but...we appear to be in some sort of military base.” 

 

“What?!” the sisters exclaimed. 

 

The Doctor held a finger up to the women, her expression not changing, “I said don't freak out.”

 

“That's a pretty big bombshell to drop on a person even after you've told them not to freak out, Doc,” Wynonna blurted. 

 

“I think we should check it out,” Waverly added casually. 

 

“Did you hit your head, baby girl?” the older Earp asked in disbelief, turning to face her sister. 

 

“No, Wy, I just...the Tardis brought us here for a reason, right?” Waverly asked looking at the Doctor for confirmation. 

 

Nicole nodded in agreement, watching Waverly's expression change as her mind worked. 

 

“Well, I say we find out what that reason is,” the brunette finished. 

 

The Doctor's features switched from concentration to elated in the blink of an eye. “I knew I liked you for a reason, Waverly Earp,” she pointed, turning to run off down the corridor that lead from the control room. Skidding to a stop she whipped round to face Waverly and Wynonna. A stern look on her face.

 

“Both of you just...wait here until I get back. Don't. Move,” the redhead warned. 

 

“Where are you going?” Waverly asked. 

 

“To change,” the Doctor replied like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. “Don't let your sister touch anything while I'm gone, Waverly,” she called over her shoulder. The sound of Waverly laughing and Wynonna grumbling growing quieter as she made her way down the corridor. 

 

Rummaging through a box of clothes left behind from her past selves and the many companions who'd travel with her, the Time Lord picked out a pair of skinny black dress trousers, a light blue button down shirt and suspenders. Changing into them, she discarded her old clothes in a pile next to the trunk. The redhead turned towards the mirror, checking over her profile from the front and sides. Something was still missing. Diving back into the box she continued to throw clothes in every direction. Pulling a charcoal trench coat out she held it up in front of her. Lips quirking to the side in thought before slipping it on. 

 

“Oh, yes. This will do nicely, Doctor” she muttered, turning to leave. 

 

“Shoes...I need shoes.” Nicole reminded herself, grabbing for a pair of black 18-hole laceup boots. The Time Lord hopped her way back into the corridor, sliding her shoes on, stopping briefly to tie them. 

 

Nicole reappeared in the control room to find Wynonna sat, one knee up, with her back against the Tardis door. Spinning her gun in her hand. Waverly sat on the floor of the main platform letting her legs dangle over the edge. Arms folded on the support rail, chin resting on them. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Nicole asked excitedly, pulling her coat open and twirling for the pair. 

 

Wynonna offered a small smile and a nod before turning back to the revolver. 

 

“Very handsome,” Waverly blushed, standing quickly.

 

The Doctor felt a strange heat rise in her face, a grin pulling at her lips. “Thank you,” she said, tipping her head in Waverly's direction before heading towards the door.

 

“Come on then Earps. Oh! Wait! I just need one more thing.”

 

The Doctor ran to the dash of the center console again just as a ding (that sounded a lot like a microwave) sounded out. A clear cylinder coming up from the hole where Nicole had dropped her sonic screwdriver earlier. Taking it with a smile the Doctor slipped it into the inside pocket of her coat, jumping over the rails instead of using the stairs, headed for the door. 

 

“Ready?” she asked Waverly and Wynonna, looking at each one of them in turn. 

 

Waverly nodded with excitement as Wynonna grumbled a tight lip smile.

 

Nicole opened the door and took a cautious step out, the sisters in tow, closing the door behind them. 

 

In seconds they were surrounded by a group of soldiers, guns pointed at them. A tall blonde woman stood just behind watching the Time Lord and her companions.

 

“The Doctor, I presume?”


	2. An Unexpected Visitor (from another time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where exactly the Doctor's Tardis has taken our favourite three and why! Maybe meet a few new faces along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Whovian Earpers :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read chapter one, I'm sooo happy you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Here's the second chapter for you guys as promised. I will try to post a new chapter once a week but that's not set in stone. As for the length of the fic.. I have no idea about that either really, so buckle up and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> As usual thank you to my friend (and Beta) Bootsncatz for doing the beta duties and always being super supportive! She's an awesome individual and if you feel like telling her that you can find her on  
> Twitter, @bootsncatz 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

Staring at the soldiers and woman in front of her with a hard, cold glare the Doctor titled her head sideways before straightening up again. 

 

“That's a pretty small presumption considering you already know who I am..”

 

“Yes, well, you look a little different to the picture we have on file,” the blonde woman sneered. Her hard features making her look less than friendly.

 

“Fancied a change,” Nicole said with a hard lipped smile. 

 

“Naturally,” the woman replied. 

 

“I'm to assume that if you have me on file you are also familiar with my dislike of guns?” the Doctor asked gesturing towards the soldiers. 

 

The blonde woman nodded towards Wynonna whose fingers were twitching around the butt of her revolver. Her other arm held protectively in front of Waverly. 

 

“It seems I wasn't the only one who missed the memo.”

 

Nicole glanced over at the eldest Earp from the corner of her eye, turning her head a fraction before rounding on the blonde suited woman again. “She's new.”

 

“Stand down, Lucado,” came a man's low voice. 

 

The blonde woman, Lucado, slumped and ordered her men to lower their weapons as a taller muscular dark skinned man came into view. 

 

“Sorry about that Doctor,” the man apologised, standing in front of her, arms folded behind his back. “Xavier Dolls, it's an honour ma'am.” He saluted.

 

Nicole's face softened at his greeting. The man had kind eyes, gentle but firm. “Yes, well.. that won't be necessary,” the Time Lord smiled gesturing to the hand held against his forehead. 

 

“Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?” Wynonna barked.

 

“If you'd like to follow me, ladies I can, do just that,” Xavier smiled sweetly at the eldest Earp. 

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the soldier before giving a nod, following the direction his outstretched hand pointed to. Falling in step beside him. 

 

“Come on Earp's,” she called. Waverly and Wynonna following behind, the older brunette not taking her eyes off of Lucado or the soldiers as they passed. 

 

Nicole took note of several containers and crates as they walked through the open area of the warehouse. “Is that Dalekanium?” 

 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

 

“Why do you have it?” the Doctor asked calmly, her mistrust lacing her voice. 

 

“We've had it here since New York, 1930.” 

 

“The Cult of Skaro?”

 

“Yes, ma'am, the records documented it was you who stopped them, Doctor.”

 

Nicole felt a sad sense of pride at the memory. Recalling when her former self, Martha and the citizens of Hooverville had faced off against a reborn, half human Dalek Sec, and his pigman army. Swallowing down the memory she pushed on. Entering a corridor the redhead’s body stiffened, something felt off. What it was she couldn't put her finger on. The soldier led them further into the base. Long corridors that seemed to stretch out onto more, passing by various doors. Soldiers and scientists busying themselves around the group. 

 

“I had help," the Doctor shrugged.

 

“Martha Jones, right?” the soldier asked, a hint excitement in his normally stoic tone. So she assumed. The redhead nodded with an affectionate grin. 

 

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked coming to an abrupt stop outside a particularly large laboratory, a large glass window allowing them all to see the men and women in lab coats as they worked. 

 

“We're the Black Badge Division, but you are probably more familiar with our parent operation in England?” Dolls replied, the authority back in his voice. 

 

“UNIT, of course,” the Doctor mumbled, her mind elsewhere. 

 

“If you don't mind my asking Doctor, what are you doing here?” the soldier said. 

 

“Good question,” Nicole muttered. There was something gnawing at the back of her mind, something obvious. She could feel it as they walked further into the maze of hallways. 

 

“This is a great field trip and everything, Doc, but when do we get to the gunslinger ancestors part?” Wynonna interrupted, bringing the Doctor back. 

 

Honestly she'd almost forgotten the two women were there as they'd followed in silence. Something Nicole had a feeling was a particularly difficult task for the older Earp. 

 

Nicole spun around, smiling wide at the sisters, walking backwards. “The cowboys, of course!” 

 

The Doctor turned suddenly looking to a door at the end of the corridor. “There,” she pointed “what's in there, Agent Dolls?” she asked, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Because whatever it was, she could bet her time machine it was the source of her uneasiness. 

 

“I'm not sure and it's Captain, ma'am.”

 

The redhead waved her hand. “Agent suits you better,” she muttered heading towards the door. Already pulling her sonic screwdriver from her coat. The other three following in confused silence. 

 

The Doctor held the tip of her screwdriver to the door frame, following the outline. A whirring sound emitting different frequencies at certain points. 

 

“What is it?” Waverly asked 

 

The Doctor flicked the screwdriver up, examining the results on the side, earning bizarre looks from the Earp sisters. “Not sure yet...” Nicole answered absentmindedly. “There's a lot of time energy though...” It was a pattern she'd seen before.

 

“Think, think, think, think,” the redhead muttered, tapping the screwdriver against her head.

 

“Weeping Angels,” came a cheery voice. 

 

Nicole turned to see a tanned, young looking man with curly black hair. A boyish grin and big brown puppy dog eyes looking up at her. “What did you say?” she asked trying to keep the panic from her voice. 

 

“Behind the door, it's Angels. Well, one Angel actually, we er, don't know where the other one went...” the scientist chuckled humorlessly. 

 

The Doctor straightened up immediately rounding on the man, leaving mere inches between them. “What do you mean you don't know where it went?!” she asked calmly, a menacing undertone. 

 

“It went missing about an hour ago. No one understands how because that door is kept on a deadlock system so there should be no way for it to get out.”

 

“Or me to get in,” Nicole muttered, “Right- er?” 

 

“Jeremy,” the man smiled.

 

“Jeremy. What's changed?” 

 

“Changed?” he asked furrowing his brow. 

 

“In the room, Jeremy, what's changed in the room?!” the redhead’s panic starting to show now despite her best efforts.

 

“I don't- I'm not sure I understand,” he stumbled, forehead creasing as his confusion grew.  

 

“Doctor?” Wynonna asked in warning. 

 

Ignoring the older brunette, Nicole pushed the scientist on. “Jeremy, I need you to think, I mean really,  _ really  _ think okay?” Jeremy nodded though he quite clearly wasn't caught up yet. 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked. The Time Lord held a finger up to silence her, needing to focus. 

 

“What changed in this room, in the last few hours, what's different?” Nicole asked slowly. 

 

“Nothing except one less Angel- oh wait,” he stopped in thought. 

 

“Wait? Wait what?” 

 

“They repaired the cameras...” Jeremy's eyes getting wider.

 

Nicole jumped back from Jeremy like she'd been burned and turned towards the sisters,  “We're leaving!” she interrupted starting off back down the corridor.

 

“Finally!” Wynonna sighed.

 

“Why?” Waverly asked planting her feet firmly on the ground. 

 

“Because you need to go, now!” Nicole snapped. 

 

Xavier and Jeremy exchanged a look. “Doctor?” the soldier questioned, his body stiff. 

 

The Doctor turned on her heels towards the soldier, “You gave that Angel a window. A direct means of escape, and now, it's loose somewhere on this base,” she spat. “I need to get these two back to the Tardis before I help you find out why the other one hasn't done the same.”

 

“What's a Weeping Angel?” the youngest Earp asked. 

 

“One of the more deadly races I've had the displeasure of coming across. I need to get you and your sister out of here,” the Doctor answered, distracted.

 

“What do you mean we gave it a window?” Xavier asked. 

 

The redhead let out a sigh. “By fixing that camera you gave it a portal-”

 

“That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel," Jeremy interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper as the wave of realisation crashed over him.

 

“Precisely, those cameras are hooked up to a monitor somewhere I presume?” Nicole questioned.

 

Xavier and Jeremy nodded with wide eyes, the situation now clear to both of them. 

 

“In that case you need to find out if anyone is still manning that room while I get Waverly and Wynonna somewhere safe, and right now, that's my Tardis.” 

 

“No,” came a firm voice. 

 

All eyes turned to the small brunette who stood tall, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Oh shit,” Wynonna muttered under her breath. 

 

“Excuse me?” the Doctor said in disbelief. 

 

“I'm not leaving you to face those things alone, and I'm sure as hell am not leaving them to hurt innocent people knowing I could've helped!” the brunette gave a short nod. 

 

“Waverly, I don't think you understand. These creatures, they will kill you!”

 

Waverly puffed her chest out, arms still folded. Neither woman breaking eye contact, standing their ground. 

 

“Erm...Doctor?” Jeremy said pointing down the hallway. 

 

“That didn't sound like a good ‘Doctor’,” Nicole mumbled to herself. The redhead looked round at him and followed the direction of the scientists pointed finger. Her eyes landing on a grey angel statue stood at the end of the corridor. It's head tilted down, hands cupped over it's eyes.

 

“Ooh boy,” her mind instantly formulating a means of escape. “Everyone keep eyes on that Angel! Don't. Blink!” 

 

Realising very quickly that there was only one way she was going to get them all out alive the Doctor took a deep breath. None of them taking their eyes off of the statue figure blocking their only exit. 

 

“We're going to have to walk passed it,” Nicole instructed in a low calm voice. 

 

“I thought you said it would kill us?!” the older Earp snapped whipping her head round to look at the redhead. 

 

“Oh, it will...or send you back in time, either way you'll cease to exist in this timeline. But it can't move if we're looking at it...it's kind of like a...” the Doctor flicked her wrist in a circular motion, clicking her fingers trying to think of the right word, “defense mechanism,” she finished. 

 

Wynonna huffed out a breath before turning her eyes back to the statue. 

 

Nicole walked ahead of the group, slowly making her way to the other end of the hallway. Holding her breath, the others following closely behind. 

 

“Doctor? What do we do?” Waverly asked, her breathing low and shallow giving away her fear. 

 

“I have a plan.” 

 

“A better one than heading towards the thing that wants to kill us?” Wynonna asked, looking at the Doctor. 

 

“No,” the redhead tried a reassuring smile. 

 

The Angel only stood a few feet away from the group as the base was plunged into darkness. Sending panic down the Doctor’s spine, a short scream echoed around them. Seconds later emergency lights came on. Nicole turned her head in the direction the Angel had been stood. Her face only inches away from the statue now. Arms stretched up to clawed fingernails revealing its face. It's features a lot less angelic than it had been moments ago. The Angel's mouth was wide open, revealing it's razor sharp teeth. It's brow and forehead thick and creased over squinted eyes that showed the evil that lay inside.  

 

Fighting against her eyelids the Doctor held the Angels gaze motioning for the others to keep moving. Waverly hesitated at the her side. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“I'll catch up” the redhead threw a dimpled smile at the younger Earp. 

 

Waverly didn't move, her warring emotions getting the better of her fear. Wynonna nudged her forward.

 

Once they had left the Doctor brought her full focus to the figure in front of her. Able to relax a little knowing they were out of any immediate danger. Closing one eye at a time trying to ease the need to blink. Knowing the longer she stood face to face with the Angel the more difficult it was going to be to keep her gaze on it she took her chance. Diving under its raised arm she rolled along the floor, up on her feet just as quickly, eyes back on it. Noting it had turned to face her again, a little more distance between the two.

 

“This has been lovely but I've gotta dash” she smirked, sprinting through the door into the next hallway, slamming the door closed with her back. Already feeling the Angel trying to break through, the door jolting underneath her weight. The redhead pushed back against the door with more force. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver, flipping her body so she was facing the door. It opening a little too far to be comfortable, slamming it closed again. Her brow glistening with sweat. Struggling to keep the door closed she held the screwdriver against the panel to the left of the door. The door jolted harder against her as she struggled to keep it closed. A grey hand now coming through the gap and clinging to the door. To her surprise Waverly came running round the corner, barrelling into the door next to her. The relief of the extra weight out weighing her annoyance at the brunette’s failure to follow her simple instructions. 

Both women pushed hard against the door, an ear piercing screech coming from the other side, the hand disappearing behind it again. Seizing her chance the Doctor ran the sonic over the panel until the green light flicked to red. Indicating it had locked.  Stepping back she ran it along the outline of the door again. Dead locking it to be sure.  

 

“That was close!” she laughed in ragged breaths. 

 

Both women still pressed up against the door, finally allowing their bodies to relax against it.

 

“Is it always like this?” Waverly wondered.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Nicole winced as the slamming started again on the other side of the door. Waverly's eyes widened. 

 

Remembering herself the Doctor pushed away from the support of the metal frame and turned in one fluid motion. Waverly following in a slower turn, gazing up at the redhead in awe, they both shared a kind smile, their eyes lingering on one another. 

 

The Doctor sprung into action after a few beats, slipping her sonic back into her coat. Calculating a plan to lock the Angel back in its holding and ensure the safety of everyone in the base. The bangs and slamming of the Angel still trying to break through echoing down the empty hallway. 

 

Wynonna, Xavier and Jeremy rounded the corner coming to a skidding stop in front of the two women. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Waverly?!” Wynonna half shouted in panic, rushing towards her sister. The older brunette took the younger Earp's face in her hands. A rush of panic and anger swirling in blue eyes she guided Waverly's face left to right and tilted her face up checking her over. 

 

“I'm fine, Nonna,” Waverly huffed, her lips quirked in silent appreciation for her sister's concern. 

 

Nicole cleared her throat, breaking the moment and bringing everyone back to her she looked at the BBD agents and spoke. 

 

“First things first, we get the Earp's back to my Tardis. Then we-” she motioned between the three of them, “need to get to the-”

 

“Control room,” Xavier finished picking up on the Doctor's hesitation over where they needed to go next. 

 

Waverly opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the look Wynonna shot her. The younger Earp shrunk under her sister's stare. 

 

The redhead started off down the corridor and turned back to face the others before they had a chance to move. “Come along then,” she clapped her hands, her lips spread in a wide smile of almost enjoyment.

 

As they made their way back to the warehouse in silence the Doctor spoke again. “So why does BBD have two Weeping Angels locked away in a vault?”

 

“Collateral from Manhattan,” Dolls stated. 

 

A pang of guilt ripped through the Doctor's chest, her hearts clenching tightly. Apparently today was a day for painful memories and lost companions. 

 

“Right.” 

 

Reaching the double doors for the warehouse Nicole started off in a jog towards her blue box. The others falling in step behind her as the redhead’s face fell in shock. 

 

“Where's my Tardis?!” she asked panicked and turning on Dolls who looked just as dumbfounded. He shrugged. 

 

Whipping her head around the suddenly still warehouse she looked for the familiar blue of her police box. 

 

The sound of heels clicking against the concrete floor of the open space echoed around them, Lucado coming into view. 

 

“It's safe,” she smiled a smug expression. 

 

Anger surged through Nicole pushing her feet forward before she could register she was moving at all. 

 

“You can't just take my Tardis!” she shouted, her rage bubbling beneath the surface. 

 

“Believe me, Doctor, it's for all our safety,” Lucado retorted, raising her voice in irritation. 

 

“Taking away a Time Lord’s Tardis is never a safe bet! Or weren't you taught not to take things that don't belong to you?” Nicole questioned, brown eyes aflame. 

 

“It is when it threatens the safety of our base! We have an escaped alien running loose, I needed to ensure it had no means of escape. The base is on lockdown and your silly little box is safe, Doctor,” Lucado challenged the redhead with a cold glare. 

 

“Yes, well, welcome to the party. We've been here a while,” the Doctor muttered, Wynonna and Waverly snickered behind her while Xavier and Jeremy fought off a grin. 

 

Turning to face her new companions the Doctor's face softened. “Okay. New plan,” flicking her arms in emphasis, hands flat, palms inward, “We're  _ all _ going to the control room.” 

 

She huffed before looking at the younger Earp, “Waverly, do as I say,” the redhead smiled gently at her to take the sting out of her words. She turned on to the older Earp, “Wynonna,  _ no guns _ ” she warned, eyeing the revolver now nestled in its holster of Wynonna's belt. 

 

Waverly nodded eagerly, obviously pleased at the unexpected change of events. Wynonna shot her a warning glare back muttering no promises under her breath. 

 

“What are going to do when we get to the control room?” Waverly and Jeremy asked in sync. Sharing a quick side look and a smile. 

 

“We are going to find out why that other Angel hasn't followed it's companion, then we're going to make sure it can't.”

 

“And after that?" Dolls asked. 

 

“We're going to find a way to get our escapee back in its cage. All while making sure the other Angel stays put. Simple,” the Doctor nodded. 

 

Nicole took off in a run across the warehouse springing into action, quickly realising she had no clue where she was going. Looking over her shoulder at four confused faces she said, “We don't have all day.” She gestured with her arm for them to follow. 

 

“And what do I do?” Lucado called after her. 

  
“Guard my Tardis!” Nicole shouted, not looking back, as they headed for the control room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me any feedback, it's always appreciated! You can do that via Twitter, @FionaLitherland.


	3. A Game of Cat and Mouse (but who's the cat?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Nicole puts her plan into action as she goes up against the Weeping Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people! :)
> 
> So first of all I'm sorry this chapter is a little late this week, I spent so much time writing the week before I think I burnt out a little.  
> I don't want to write any chapters for this fic in a half arsed attempt because this truly is one of my babies and holds a special place in my heart. So sometimes that may cause delays, I'm sorry!
> 
> In the absence however I have managed to come up with a direction for this story which goes a little something like this...
> 
> Because the Who universe is so vast and has spanned for more than 50 years it can be hard as a writer to pick out where there could be a story. Especially when you are so spoilt for choice. So.. I have decided that the main bulk of this story will consist of 9 chapters, spanning over several years. 
> 
> Every 3 chapters will be it's own adventure with its own race of alien for Doctor Nicole to fight against.  
> Again, because I am spoilt for choice with all the alien races I have to choose from I have picked three of my personal favourites.. the first ones obviously being the Weeping Angels! 
> 
> Once the main story is done with however I plan on writing one shots to accompany the main story and make it into a series (whenever inspiration strikes me).
> 
> The reason for this is because like I said before, I don't want half arsed attempts at writing this crossover and to pump out chapters with no real story just for the sake of it. 
> 
> Anyway now that's explained let's get a little more down to business..
> 
> As always a massive thank you and shout out to my awesome friend and beta bootsncatz for doing those beta duties. You can find her on
> 
> Twitter @bootsncatz 
> 
> Tumblr bootz-n-catz 
> 
> With all that said and done, here is your conclusion to the Weeping Angels portion of the story. I hope you like it!

The Doctor followed behind Dolls and Jeremy as they ran towards the control room of the base, the Earp sisters in tow. The rapid beat of their footsteps echoed through the empty rooms and corridors.

 

“It's just through here,” Jeremy called back breathlessly.

 

The redhead picked up her pace as they grew closer to the slightly open door. Panic prickled down Nicole's spine, her hairs standing on end. It was eerily quiet as she approached cautiously, holding her hand up to slow the others behind her. They came to a stop just behind her. Taking a deep breath The Doctor pushed the door open a little more, her other hand still held in place.

 

“Wait here.”

 

The door slowly crept open revealing two soldiers, one slumped forward in a chair, while the other lay lifeless on the floor, their necks broken. A spark of anger rose in the pit of her stomach for the nameless soldiers before her.

 

The Time Lord heard a gasp just behind her and turned to face Waverly who was peering around her, a hand covering her open mouth. Wynonna by her side, neither one taking their eyes away from the scene in front of them .

 

“Do you guys ever listen?” Nicole sighed, shoulders falling slightly.

 

“I have a problem with authority,” Wynonna quipped earning a small sad smile from the younger Earp.

 

The Doctor let out an exasperated noise before turning back to look at the control room again. It was empty except for the two soldiers. Breathing a small sigh of relief she pushed her feet forward, entering the room. The other four following close behind.

 

Making her way round the room, careful not to disturb the deceased soldier's bodies, the Doctor scanned the panels with her sonic and looked at the rest of the group. “Well...at least now we know why the other Angel hasn't joined it's friend.”

 

There was a pause, a question looming in the air around them.

 

“This poor soul at least thought to disable the monitors before-” not needing to finish her sentence the Time Lord let it trail off, bowing her head slightly in respect.

 

“Crofte,” came the shaky voice of Xavier, “His name is...was Private Perry Crofte.” He swallowed audibly trying to keep his composure for his fallen comrades. Nodding his chin towards the other soldier he spoke again, “And that was Private James Hardy.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Nicole offered, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Dolls nodded his head, a sad expression on his face. Lifting his radio hooked to his chest he pressed the button on the side before speaking. The sound of static crackled before Lucado's voice sounded on the other end. The Captain informed her of the situation. The others stood in a stunned silence trying to process the events of the last few minutes. Dolls looked at the Doctor, an anger boiling below the surface, he squared his shoulders. “What do we to do Doctor?”

 

“Right,” she said with a shake of her head. “First of all we need to figure out the plan to lure the Angel back to its cage...and we have the perfect bait.”

 

“We do?” Waverly asked, worry flickered in hazel eyes.

 

Nicole nodded, not taking her eyes off of the small brunette, “We do…me.”

 

Three heads snapped around to look at the Time Lord while Waverly held the redheads gaze, a sadness skirting on the edges of her irises. Like she knew that was exactly what the Gallifreyan was going to say.

 

“And what are we supposed to do, just stand around and watch you use yourself as bait?!” Wynonna asked abruptly, side eyeing her sister.

 

“No. You four are going to close the trap,” the taller woman smiled gently, her eyes never leaving Waverly.

 

Wynonna shook her head, an unreadable look on her face  “You can't be serious?”

 

“There has to be another way we can-” Waverly started.

 

“Waverly. I'm not going to put anyone else's life at risk. Besides I'm the perfect candidate. An all you can eat buffet of time energy,” the Doctor beamed a dimpled smile gesturing to herself with her hands, arms outstretched.

 

Waverly closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. “You can't-”

 

“We don't have a choice, Waverly,” Nicole gave a gentle smile willing for the brunette to understand, touched by her concern.

 

“She's right,” Dolls added, the stoic look of a soldier back on his face. Everyone turned to face him except for Waverly and Nicole.

 

“Let's just...hear her out, Waves,” Wynonna tried, putting an arm around her sister and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Doctor?” came Jeremy's voice.

 

Nicole snapped her eyes away from the Earp sisters, her mind refocusing. “Right. Yes. A plan.”

 

Nicole moved over to the monitors and disabled the controls with her sonic screwdriver and slipped it into the pocket if her trench coat. The Time Lord flicked the monitors on to find the Angel staring up at the cameras of the locked room.

 

“What are you up to?” the redhead muttered to herself, searching her brain for an answer.

 

“Nicole?” came a small voice behind her. If the Doctor wasn't already familiar with the gentle voice of Waverly Earp, the fact that the brunette only called her by her human name was a dead giveaway. A sweet sentiment casting a warm glow beneath her skin.

 

The redhead turned to face Waverly, Wynonna still at her side. Dolls and Jeremy keeping a close eye on the screen and the Angel. “Hm?”  

 

“I think it's waiting for something...or someone.”

 

“Waiting for-” the Doctor's eyes flew wide open. “Of course!”

 

The Doctor spun on her heel and threw herself between Dolls, Jeremy and the monitor. Her body blocking their view. Pulling her sonic from her pocket again she held it over her shoulder and shut the monitor off with it.

 

“That needs to stay off...for now.”

 

The whole room was silent for a moment, the situation of what they were about to face finally sinking in. Nicole could feel it, with all eyes on her expectantly. She was used to playing this role, after all she's played this part her whole life. Through her many faces, she's always been the one people turn to in times of need. To fix things. That was who she chose to be all those years ago when she looked into the Untempered Schism. The Doctor, the healer.

 

The weight she carried from the lives placed in her hands never lighter. Always just as heavy, no matter who they were or how they meet. They all mattered. Much more than her own life, she was expendable. She’d just become a different face under the same name.

 

Bringing her focus back the Doctor looked into each pair of eyes willing for her to save them. The redhead’s eyes falling back to meet Waverly's again before she clapped her hands together, ready to put her plan into motion.

 

“Right...Dolls, your job is simple, keep the other three safe. Above all else, you all get out alive do you understand me?” the Doctor instructed, she could already sense Waverly's protest before she voiced it, she gave the brunette a stern but gentle look, “ _You_ _all_ get out alive.”

 

Her and Waverly seeming to know the unspoken words beneath. The brunette gave a short nod of understanding.

 

“Jeremy,” she pointed at the scientist who didn't look as happy and eager as he had before. “I need you to control that door,” she pointed at the now black screen referring to the room that held the Weeping Angel captive, ready to pounce.

 

“O-okay.”

 

The Time Lord finally pointed to Waverly and Wynonna. “Earps, I need you to stay here with them, keep your eyes on the Angel in that room, but only on my signal do you turn the monitor back on, do you understand?” the Doctor finished.

 

“What about you?” Wynonna asked with a raised eyebrow, like she already knew she wouldn't like the answer.

 

“I'll be out there…playing a game of tag. With a Weeping Angel,” the Doctor smiled, trying to stay as calm as she could, despite her pounding hearts.

 

“Dude, no!” Wynonna protested.

 

“Are we really going to go through this again, Wynonna?” the Doctor sighed, giving the brunette a pointed look.

 

Not missing the look in Waverly's eyes as she looked between the two, the Doctor took the eldest Earp's silence as her answer. The redhead pressed on.

 

Nicole made her way over to Jeremy leaning down on the console and dropping her voice so as not to be heard by anyone else.

 

“Jeremy, that door is on a deadlock right?”

 

The scientist nodded.

 

“Okay. I need you to do something for me...but it stays between us, got it?”

 

“Y-yes?” the dark haired man agreed reluctantly.

 

The Doctor looked back over her shoulder to see Wynonna and Dolls engaged in their own conversation. Waverly stood with them, though her attention was on the Time Lord. She gave a small smile to the brunette before turning back to face Jeremy.

 

Nicole sighed, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. “When I get back to that room, with the Angel, I need you to shut the door behind me.”

 

Jeremy jumped back in shock. “What?!” he shouted in a whisper.

 

The scientist looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard him before he turned back to face the redhead. The Doctor looked at him wide eyed, shushing him with the look on her face.

 

“Are you crazy?” Jeremy asked in a high pitched whisper.

 

The Doctor tilted her head to the side a small smile tugging the side of her mouth in amusement, “Most definitely.”

 

“You'll be trapped in there, Doctor. Like, deadlock trapped!”

 

The Time Lord placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Why don't you let me worry about that? I just need you to make sure that door is locked tight, okay?”

 

The curly haired man nodded reluctantly.

 

“Good.”

 

The Doctor turned to look at the rest of the group Nicole's gaze met Waverly's worried eyes, her brow furrowed. The Doctor cleared her throat and clapped her hands together.

 

“Shall we?” she announced sucking in a breath.

 

***

 

The Doctor tiptoed down the hallway, slightly bent over, looking back and forth for any sign of the loose Angel. She shook her head from her own idiocy, like making less noise would aid her.  

 

She'd kept the other door she'd used for her escape locked and used a different entrance in hopes she could get behind the Weeping Angel, to at least try and gain some more of an element of surprise.

 

“Anything?” she whispered towards her coat pocket where her sonic sat transmitting a signal to Dolls radio.

 

“ _Nothing,”_ she heard through the static.

 

The Doctor pressed on, going further into the corridor until she found exactly what she was looking for, Nicole locked eyes with the statue.

 

“Okay, Jeremy...unlock the doors.”

 

The Time Lord listened to the sound of locks clicking out of their hold echoing around her. A silent admiration for the scientist. It had been his idea to use the bases central control system to clear a path and block off any means of escape for the Gallifreyan and the Angel.

 

A devilish smirk on her face she looked into the angry grey, dead eyes of the Weeping Angel. “Ready to play a little game?”

 

She backed away as far as she could while keeping eye contact with the statue. The Doctor used the same tactic as before, closing one eye at a time to keep herself from blinking. Nicole drew in a deep breath through her nose, letting it out the same way trying to quiet the pulsing in her ears. She really hoped this worked.

 

“Tag! You're it!” she called as her muscles in her legs flexed tight and she took off in a sprint down the corridor as fast as she could.  

 

Unsure if it was her mind playing tricks on her or if it was real the Doctor swore she could hear the air shifting around the form following her. Nicole reached the end of the hallway and skidded to a stop rounding the corner with it. She turned her body to face the Angel again. A little taken aback to find it a few feet away, frozen in place again.

 

“Hello again,” she mocked in a cheery light tone.

 

“ _Your next route is clear, Doctor,”_ Jeremy's voice sounded.

 

“Thanks Jer...mind if I call you Jer?” trying to ease the tensions and buy a little time to catch her breath. The Doctor prepared herself for the longer corridor that lay beyond the door next to her.

 

“ _No,”_ the voice sounded again, a smile apparent.

 

The Doctor let her breathing regulate again for a moment longer. Her eyes stinging with the need to blink.

 

The redhead walked backwards feeling behind her blindly for the door handle, a small relieved breath escaping her lips when she felt the brush of cool metal against her fingertips. She grasped at it tightly, her knuckles turning white, ignoring her pounding heartbeat.

 

Nicole pulled the door open, still facing the grey figure, she walked back over the threshold. The redhead felt a pull to look down the hallway that led to the control room...the longest one that led them straight to her companions.

 

“Control room door locked?” she asked.

 

“ _Yes, ma'am,”_ Dolls confirmed.

 

“Good,” she said with a firm nod.  

 

Having the confirmation she needed the Doctor threw herself down the hall launching into a sprint. Her lungs burned for more oxygen, legs on fire, the Time Lord pushed her body trying to keep up the fast pace.

 

As she neared the end of hallway she felt the air around her shift and turned her head just in time. Coming to an abrupt stop with a strangled gasp as the Angel grabbed the collar of her trench coat and shirt. Her body flailed for a moment compensating for the sudden halt in her fast step.

 

“ _Doctor!”_ came three panicked cries.

 

_“Nicole!”_ Waverly shrieked simultaneously.

 

Her eyes wide but now trained on the Angel that gripped her tightly, the Doctor tried freeing herself from its grasp only to be held in place. A quiet ripping sound from the material as she tried again with no success.  

 

“I'm- I'm fine,” she panted.

 

A thin layer of sweat covered her body, a mixture of her physical exertion and the fear that gripped her. The pounding of her hearts doing nothing to quiet the panic that course through her veins like they would burst at any moment.

 

“Better,” the Doctor quipped at the Angel despite herself. Mind racing to think of a way to free her clothing, coming up empty.

 

“ _Waverly!”_  Nicole heard Wynonna's voice crackle in her ears.

 

In the next moment she heard running footsteps racing towards her, the brunette coming into view and stopping at her side.

 

“I'm fine, Wynonna,” Waverly spoke in the direction of the Doctor’s coat pocket.

 

“Waverly, you need to go back,” Nicole instructed, her voice a pitch too high giving herself away.

 

“ _I'm coming to get you.”_

 

“No!” Waverly and Nicole shouted at the same time. Sharing a small smile, the redhead could feel the brunette’s eyes watching her, unable to pull her own from the Angel in front of her.

 

The Doctor heard a static filled scuffle on the other end of the transmission before Dolls’ voice came through loud and clear, “ _She's not going anywhere Doctor.”_ It was mixed with the shocked voice of Jeremy, “ _She punched me!_ ”

 

“ _You're lucky that's all I did,_ ” Wynonna growled, her voice strained as she was clearly trying to break out of whatever restraint the soldier had put her in.

 

Waverly giggled next to Nicole, something stirred inside her, a pull to look at the youngest Earp crept through her body.

 

“Waverly, can you keep an eye on this one while I try and get myself loose?” Nicole asked, her eyes burning from the lack of moisture. Her neck cramping from the odd angle she held her head at.

 

“Mhm,” the brunette nodded firmly.

 

The Doctor chanced a side glance at Waverly beside her. Once she was sure it was safe Nicole tried again to pull her clothing free to no avail. The redhead huffed in defeat and slipped out of her trench coat the back of her shirt only caught slightly in the Angels fingers. Yanking her body forward, the Doctor winced at the sound of material ripping as her shirt came loose. Cold air hitting the base of her neck where it had ripped. Both women backed up and put some distance between themselves and the Weeping Angel.

 

Nicole looked at Waverly who was still keeping the Angel frozen in place. “How did you-?”

 

A mischievous smile on her lips Waverly let out a small chuckle. “I stole soldier boys key card.” she said in triumph, pulling the card from the back pocket of her fitted blue jeans.

 

Impressed, the Doctor shook her head with a dimpled grin. “You're going to be trouble aren't you?”

 

“Probably,” Waverly smirked.

 

A few beats passed before the Doctor brought herself back, her face serious again she grabbed her sonic from the inside pocket of her coat and focused back on the stone figure, “You can use it to get back to your sister.”

 

“I'm not leaving you,” the brunette shot back.

 

“Waverly, you need to. How am I meant to lure the Angel away with your eyes on it and keep it from following you when our backs are turned?” Nicole paused, her outstretched hand finding the small of Waverly's back. The redhead nudged her away gently.  Waverly's breath hitched at the contact.

 

“Go, I'll be okay, the rooms just at the end of the corridor.”

 

Waverly let out an exasperated sigh and started to walk back to the control room. The brunette turned, the Doctor able to see her in her peripheral vision over the Angel's shoulder.

 

“Be careful,” the younger woman relented.  

 

“Always am,” the redhead grinned, dimples popping.

 

Once Waverly had made her way back into the control room, having it confirmed by the sound of very pissed of Wynonna, the Doctor sucked in a ragged breath backing away she moved herself to the one side of the corridor. She stretched her line of sight with the statue as far as possible, giving herself more of a head start this time.

 

Wanting to chance a look at the remainder of the distance between herself and the door that held the other Angel, the Doctor trained her focus on the one a few feet away. Puffing her chest she angled her body in the direction of the open corridor as much as she could while keeping her gaze locked on the stone figure, craning her neck. Another breath later and the redhead took off down the hallway towards the final hurdle. Spinning and sliding to a stop her back hit the concrete wall next to the door trapping the Angel mid lunge. Her chest heaving.

 

“Okay, Earps, do your thing,” she spoke through short breaths waiting for confirmation that they had switched the monitor on keeping the second Angel at bay.

 

“ _We see it._ ”

 

A small relief compared to what she had to do next the Doctor prepared herself to enter the room at her back. Her hand found the door handle easily. Holding onto it to ground herself. “No time like the present,” the redhead muttered under her breath.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“I'm ready,” the scientist confirmed.

 

“Okay, unlock it now,” the Gallifreyan rushed out.

 

Everything happening too quickly for her mind to keep up, her body moving on automatic. The Doctor pulled the door open and broke eye contact with the Angel in the hallway running for the furthest corner she let her back hit air and concrete pressing herself as far as she could into the corner of the room.

 

Much to her relief the stone figure had followed her into the room, further trapping her in. Aware she was about to be plunged into darkness the Doctor reached into her shirt pulling a string necklace out. The Tardis key swinging in freedom at the end of it. She lifted it over her head, eyes on the Angels in front of her.

 

“ _What's she doing?!”_ came Waverly's panicked voice through the sound of static.

 

Ignoring the brunette’s question, the Time Lord clutched the key tight in her palm.

 

“Come on, sexy,” she whispered.

 

“Jeremy do it now!” Nicole half shouted, her panic echoed in her voice.

 

As if moving in slow motion the redhead watched a little helpless as the door to her escape started to close.

 

Hearing the familiar sound of her time machine sound in the air around her, the Doctor let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. As the last remnants of light drained from the room all she could do was pray that her Tardis materialized in time. The door closed plunging the Time Lord into black. She heard the deadlock click into place over the sound of her Tardis.

 

Nicole stood completely still for a few moments, her whole body tensed. Her vision still surrounded in darkness she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her mind finally catching up the Doctor realised she'd clamped her eyes shut.

 

Slowly Nicole opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light of the control room of her Tardis. The redhead’s heart jumped into her throat and swelled, a nervous laughter erupted from her chest.

 

Starting off slow, her laughter hurtled towards hysterical as she jumped on the spot and threw her fist up into the air in celebration.

 

“Woo! I love when I do that!” the Doctor shrieked.  

 

Her celebration short lived as the sound of the Angel’s screaming sounded from other side of the closed door of the Tardis, the sound of stone hitting wood echoed in her ears. Running to the console, the Doctor hit a sequence of buttons and pulled the lever releasing an elongated breath, her heartbeat slowing to an even rhythm again. The Angel’s screams silenced the Doctor flopped down to the floor with a thud and clank of metal. Her adrenaline rush leaving her.

 

Arms resting on her raised knees on either side of her, Nicole let out a heavy sigh of relief. “Shit,” she breathed letting the reality of what had happened hit her.  

 

The sound of the Tardis landing came to a silent halt. The Doctor pulled herself to her feet and headed for the door, clearing the distance in no time she pulled it open to reveal the empty warehouse in front of her. Stepping out the Gallifreyan took off in a run towards the control room where her companions were waiting.

 

***

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Waverly demanded arms flailing to show her anger. Her voicing bouncing around the large warehouse around them.  

 

The Doctor stared at the youngest Earp a little dumbfounded before looking to the rest of the group for help, only to be met with silence. The redhead rubbed the back of her neck nervously meeting Waverly's eyes through her lashes. The brunette softened instantly leaving a flicker of worry in hazel pools that slowly started to fade away too.

 

“I didn't mean to worry you,” Nicole said gently with a half smile.

 

Waverly sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Just...don't do it again.”

 

A little confused at the youngest Earp's reaction the Doctor put on her best smile, “That...I can't promise,” she said flicking her index finger at Waverly.

 

The look Waverly shot back in response had the Doctor falter in her step, eager to move on quickly. “Yes, well, we should um-, probably get you and your sister home.”

 

Waverly's face dropped, something flashing across her face, the Time Lord offered a small albeit slightly confused smile.

 

Nicole turned and walked up to Dolls, Jeremy and Lucado. The Captain and the scientist briefing the blonde woman on the situation with the cameras, informing her that they'd disabled them entirely. They turned to the Doctor as she approached to say their goodbyes. The redhead sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at the Earps.

 

Waverly shrugged with one shoulder and quirked her lip. Wynonna wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, Waverly leaning into it.

 

“Come on, babygirl. It's been a long day and Mama needs her whiskey,” Wynonna smiled, hip checking her sister while keeping her arm in place. Waverly gave a small sad smile leaning into her sister's shoulder.

 

***

 

Pulling the blue door nearly off it's hinges Wynonna was the first one out of the Tardis. The brunette tipped her head back with a deep inhale and let it go.

 

“Ahhhh, it's good to be home. Hey Waves?” Wynonna sighed turning to face her sister and the Doctor as they emerged from the blue police box. A sad expression on their faces.

 

“I guess.”

 

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow at her sister, “What's with the face babygirl?”

 

“There's no face. I'm fine, Wy,” Waverly answered, her posture lifting slightly.

 

“Suit yourself,” the eldest Earp shrugged. Starting off towards the house she paused mid step and turned to look at Nicole.

 

“I'm glad you didn't die or whatever, Doc, but don't think it gets you out of owing me a new barn,” Wynonna pointed to the remaining half of the barn, the other half lay in a pile of wooden remains.

 

Holding her arm up in the air and flicking a finger towards, the Homestead Wynonna carried on her path back to the house calling over her shoulder, “It's been a blast!” No one missed the sarcasm in her tone.

 

Nicole watched Wynonna leave, a grin on her face, she shook her head. She may not agree with the crazy chick with a gun persona that the eldest Earp carried but, she liked her despite the fact.

 

The Doctor turned her attention to Waverly who was watching her intently. The heat of a blush spread across her cheeks under the shorter woman's gaze.

 

“You okay, Waverly?”

 

As if snapping herself from some sort of trance Waverly looked away briefly meeting Nicole's eyes again. “Yep,” she smiled popping the ‘P’.

 

“Well okay then,” the Time Lord smiled, a little confused.

 

The two women stood looking at one another for a few beats before Waverly spoke again.

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

A little taken aback the redhead corrected herself to mask the shock on her face. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd been asked this question in her two thousand some odd years. But there was something in the way Waverly had asked her, it carried a sort of heaviness with it.

 

“If you want to,” was all she could manage, the weight still lingering.

 

Waverly's face broke out into a beaming smile, her eyes light again. “I would love-...like. I'd like to, yes.”

 

The Doctor couldn't help but mirror the brunette. “Then yes, you'll see me again, Waverly Earp,” she beamed.

 

The younger Earp's face fell as if she'd realised something, “How will I find you?”

 

“No need. I'll find you,” Nicole gave a dimpled smile tapping the end of Waverly's nose with her index finger, confused over what had possessed her to do it in the first place.

 

Pulling her arms to the front of her body and clasping her hands together, Waverly did a little bounce, her feet not leaving the ground.

 

“You had better,” she said with a smile so wide her eyes were perfect half moons, “See you soon, Nicole,” Waverly said following after her sister.

 

The Doctor watched her go for a moment. “See you soon, Waverly,” she muttered under her breath.

 

The redhead shook her head, unlocked the door to her police box and stepped inside. She turned one last time to watch Waverly as the brunette opened the front door of the Homestead. The smaller woman turned back and gave Nicole a smile and wave. The Time Lord giving her own soft smile and small wave herself, a flutter in her chest that she couldn't explain.

  
Closing the door behind her the Doctor ran up to the console and punched at the buttons and looked up at the center column of her Tardis. “Where to sexy?” she asked before pulling the lever, her Tardis springing to life underneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Please feel free to leave me any feedback as it always helps! You can find me on 
> 
> Twitter @iamthegaynerd 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Tumblr thenerdyemo 
> 
> If you wish to do so or have any request about what aliens you would maybe like to see in future one shots! (I'll see what I can do for you once the main story is over).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
